cupid
by insect
Summary: In which Miku is a cupid, Rin is single, and Len is in love. WIP but updated regularly. The story is better than the summary; trust me on this.
1. one

hi guys im back who missed me

new story woo

please read and review i need feedback

may or may not delete/rewrite so read it now before it's gone :D

ill try to update this regularly and please excuse me for any errors this is a draft-ish thing

but anyways...enjoy :-)

"Rin."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have a homecoming date."

"Right."

"'Kay."

Miku is a cupid. It's common knowledge at this point, and she really does work her magic well, because matchmaking three couples per week during Homecoming month even though she goes to an all-girls school should be considered a talent. Maybe it's because she talks to everyone, or the fact that her twin attends their "brother school" (aka the all-boys school their school obsesses over), or maybe even the fact that her blue-eyed "puppy look" still works.

It's about time that Rin made more friends. Yes, she was elected class president out of the dozens of candidates, but her so-called popularity from that didn't come handy in the field of friend-making. She could get blue eye contacts to match Miku's instead, then, or possibly buying some of those false eyelashes she's always wearing...or, even, actually using her own older brother to her advantage instead of ignoring him for half of the week.

"Rin!"

Or not. Miku was a pain in the ass.

"Miku."

"I asked you if you had a preference in guys."

Rin liked being single; it's the one thing she has had that nobody else does.

"No."

"So any guy would work?"

"No. I don't...I don't _want_ a guy, Miku."

Miku was scrolling through the Urban Outfitters website, pausing to look at some of the "cuter" (and priciest) dresses along the way, and Rin could have sworn that she saw Miku's hand slip from the mouse.

"What does that mean?"

Her lips were pursed now, and her eyebrow was furrowed ever-so-slightly in that trademark Miku I'm-upset-but-I-don't-want-you-to-know expression; it made Rin smile.

"It means, Miku, that I'm not interest in being part of your matchmaking business. I don't think it's that hard to comprehend." Class had started an eternity ago, but that didn't stop anybody from not paying attention, never mind the fact that it was "college-preparatory " and supposed to have a fast-paced curriculum.

Miku was pouting now. "Come on, Rin...it's your senior year. _Last homecoming_. Ever!" Mr. Hoyle had started teaching, his sloppily-made Power Point flashing on the board. "I know this really cute boy, Len? Len Kagamine. Goes to Lejot...obviously. I dunno. I think you'll like him?"

No thank you.

"Kagamine...is he related to Lily by any chance? Graduated when we were sophomores?"

No response. Rin peered over her laptop; Miku had turned her back to her and her posture was rigid, another telltale subtly-angry move of hers. Knowing Miku since the seventh grade was more than enough time for the both of them to understand each other's body language, even if their arguments were more than frequent. Rin kicked her chair's leg.

"I asked you a question."

No movement. Just Miku scribbling away on her composition notebook. Thanks, Miku.

.

Soon enough, the bell had signaled the end of class and Rin was trudging out of the classroom, backpack slung over her shoulder and laptop in the crook of her elbow, Miku having already rushed out of the classroom while glancing back at Rin cautiously.

At least she was going to leave her alone, even if Rin wanted to see Len just a little; they'd already known each other. Their siblings had dated for years.

Not that Miku needed to know that.

sorry for the choppy ending hrrrr

thanks for reading if u read all of this ily

please review? tell me what yall want

anyways

thanks for reading again xx


	2. two

welcome back lovlies

these chapters are short but it can either be frequent short chapters or longer ones after longer periods of time :/.

thanks for the reviews? y'all are so sweet.

anyways.

enjoy :).

Maybe it wasn't such a smart idea to head straight home after school, because somehow, on the _one_ day she didn't stay in the library to study, she stepped through the door to see Len himself draped over their living room recliner, Lily and Leon (also known as Pain-in-the-Ass) aside him.

Great.

"Leon, it would be nice if I didn't have to come home to see you and your girlfriend all over each other," she said, struggling not to look at Len. "Y'know. Just a suggestion."

"We aren't dating anymore, Rin." Yeah. Right.

"So. Why's he here?" She hadn't meant to say that, not _really_ , but the question came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop it. Oh well.

"He?"  
"That kid. Lily's...brother."

She was going mental. Rin knows Len's name, he knows hers, and everybody was aware of that. Leon stared at her.

"Are you okay, Rin?"

Look at Len, look at Lily, look at Pain-in-the-Ass, sigh, and:

"No. Bye."

Rin ran up the stairs. And locked her door. She wasn't coming out until Len left. And Leon left for his apartment again; and, after that, refuse to go to anything involving the Lejot boys.

Good job, Rin.

.

Thankfully enough, the sounds of their front door opening and shutting half an hour later had signalled Len's departure.

Even though Leon was still here. Not even a minute after Lily and Len had left, Rin could hear heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"Open."

"Eat a sock."

The doorknob twisted on its own for a minute, and Leon had slid through the doorway and into her room, tugging at his freshly-inserted ear piercing. Rin found it ugly. Lily found it "hot."

Guess whose advice he had listened to.

"Len looked sad when you didn't remember his name. And he wanted to talk to you before he left."

Okay.

"And?"

"That's all." Leon pulled the door to a close, his visit to her room lasting no longer than a minute."

Okay.

.

thanks for reading :). sorry for the choppy endings.


	3. three

**hi everyone im back**

 **new chapter yay**

 **this has len in it hope it satisfies yall**

 **okay in the first chapter rin mentioned that lily graduated...let's pretend that's she's a senior lol forget that she graduated**

 **enjoy :)**

 **.**

Len wasn't a fan of homecoming, but given his circumstances, he should be saying anything but. Also known as: St. Lauren's-girls-keep-asking-him-to-be-their-dates-but-they-all-know-that-they're-only-doing-it-because-he's-Lily's-brother. Or, in simpler words: Len can easily get a girl to go with him (the main concern of, really, everybody besides him), but doesn't want one, and thus is the reason why he was very tempted to decline Miku Hatsune's "blind date" offer. Even if she is, essentially, _the_ best, and possibly only, matchmaker of Lejot and St. Lauren's.

Len didn't refuse the offer, though, because he's an idiot; but what's new? He was still clinging on to the hope that he would _maybe_ find the love of his life; just maybe. Because Miku is a cupid, and cupids never fail when it comes to love. Right?

.

The date was set to take place on a Sunday afternoon, when it wasn't too early for anyone to be grumpy and not so late that they were tired. They were supposed to meet at the mall, which was risky, considering the fact that he and his date would not be able to find each other due to the vast largeness of the space...not to mention the awkwardness of mindlessly strolling around the mall with a stranger, debating between going into a "guy" shop or a "girl"  
shop or whether or not they should go in a shop _at all._

It would be easier if they'd been assigned to go to a restaurant instead, but Len was afraid to call Miku out on anything. She's a sucker for sweet romance, sure, but judging her attitude based on what happened between she and Lily earlier this summer, he wouldn't be surprised if she was far worse than she seemed.

It was Friday morning, and for the strangest reason, Len found himself feeling sick whenever he thought about Sunday afternoon, never mind the fact that he had no right to. Even Lily herself had told Len that he was a "ladies' man".

He hoped that she was right.

.

It was Saturday night now, and Len was bent over an in-progress English essay when his doorbell rang. Not two minutes had passed when he was called for from downstairs, and after slipping on the stairs while walking down once or twice, Len could see that it was none other than Leon who had paid them a visit. His visits were customary now, and it seemed that nearly every night he was raiding their pantry or flipping through the channels on their television, and it was so natural that Len kept on forgetting that Leon and his sister had called off their relationship months ago.

Leon had a sister around Len's age that goes to the same school that Lily does, but it was not often that she accompanied him on his visits to the Kagamine household, no matter how many times Len has visited _hers_.

Call him desperate, but Len couldn't deny that it would be nice if she had come, too. Maybe it was the all-boys school thing. Maybe he just wasn't getting enough dosage of "girl".

Maybe he was just looking for an excuse to not go to the mall on Sunday. If he had a girlfriend, surely he wouldn't have to go on a date with another person (or at least he hoped so).

Maybe it was just late, and Len needed his sleep. Having the ability to think straight while tired should be a skill, because it seemed to be nearly impossible for him.

He was just tired, and that is it.

.

 **i always make len's last name kagamine and rin's something other than kagamine why do i do that**

 **actual interaction bt rin and len is coming soon woot**

 **please review and give feedback :D**

 **i love all of u**

 **thanks for reading :)**


End file.
